


A modern-day Eve

by Kattygirl



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattygirl/pseuds/Kattygirl
Summary: At Outpost 3, Michael Langdon interviewed all the occupants. On the show, we got glimpses of most of these interviews, but we never saw his interview with Emily. Therefore, I decided to write one for them,





	A modern-day Eve

She entered the interview with hesitancy and some apprehension. She looked around the room, dark and uninviting with only some glow from the fireplace and a few candles scattered around the periphery. He was sitting at his desk, and as she walked in he gestured for her to sit in the chair across from him. She sat down, and looked at him to find his gaze upon her. This was the first time she saw him up close, and up until that moment, she did not realize how attractive he was. She had looked at him from across the library when he first arrived at the outpost, but she was so preoccupied with his shocking words to notice much else. Now, sitting directly across him in the dim candlelit room, for the first time she realized how good looking he was. Beautiful, actually. His golden hair glowed in his candlelight, and his face looked young, not much older than she was. But his most striking features were his eyes - pale turquoise blue, the color of tropical ocean waters, a color she has never seen before on a human. Those eyes were fixed on her, looking straight into her eyes and yet far beyond, seemingly looking through her.

"Was it worth it?", he asked. No greeting, no introduction, certainly no small talk. He proceeded straight to the questioning. She was slightly taken aback, and he continued. "was it worth risking your and your lover's life for that one night of passion?"

She knew she had to choose her words carefully. She knew that these interviews were of a different nature, and she has not quite figured out their purpose. She was determined to play it safe and cooperate as much as possible. "No, i suppose it was not worth it. It was foolish of us. But I do thank you for saving our lives, we are both very grateful", she replied.

"I know you were in my room, and I know that you found my computer and read my emails." he said. But how did he know that? Could it be that Tim told him? Tim's interview has already happened, so it was possible. But Tim would never betray her like that... or would he? Should she deny it and pretend like she knew nothing? She was made aware of the no-lying rule, so she decided that it would be safer to simply admit it. 

"I'm...sorry..." she muttered quietly.

"No you're not. I know you are being dishonest. Never EVER lie to me, if you lie I will know and this interview will be over. Do you understand?" His voice was stern, and all she could do was nod. 

He continued, "Good. I will let that one slide since it was an attempt at an apology, even though it was insincere. I also know that it was YOU who convinced Tim to sneak into my room and snoop through my computer, it was all your idea and your insistence. And he went along with it. Is that true?"

"Why do you say that? Did Tim tell you that?" she asked.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't... But don't worry, I am not angry with you. On the contrary, I am quite impressed. Out of all the people here, YOU were the only one who had the desire to seek out the truth. YOU risked being caught. YOU contemplated leaving the outpost and venturing into the unknown. YOU are the one who CLEARLY has a desire to live, to get out of here, and you are willing to take risks to get there. And you were able to convince your lover to go along with your plan." Everything he was saying was, of course, correct, but how did he know? Even if he knew that she was in his room, how would he know all those other details, unless Tim had told him?

He continued, "I admire that, you are like a modern-day Eve, tempting your man to do a devious deed and succeeding, getting him to follow along like a little pawn. I find that impressive, Emily, even though it was very foolish of you considering that you know nothing about me and yet you assumed you are smarter than me. Foolish like the original Eve. For Adam was formed first, then Eve; and Adam was not deceived, but the woman was deceived and became a transgressor. Except you, Emily were not tempted by a serpent. You were tempted by something much stronger and more noble. You were tempted by your instinct to survive”. He laughed, then leaned closer. "You, Emily are EXACTLY the kind of person I want in the sanctuary. I sense in you a depth of character that the other people here do not possess."

Those words, though everything she wanted to hear, gave her a certain sense of uneasiness. Obviously, it seemed too easy. She was no fool and knew that this was no time for comfort, and all she could do was play along. She smiled gratefully, yet she thought of Tim.

"Thank you, I am honored and flattered ..but what about Tim? Will Tim be able to come too?" she asked.

"Oh, Tim... no. In fact, if you want to get to the sanctuary, you will never see Tim again", he replied, his gaze still fixed on her. 

"You CANNOT be serious!", she exclaimed.

"Oh please...it's not like you actually care about him. You are only with him because he is the only person who gives you the time of the day, the only one who doesn't treat you like the kid that you are", he replied, with a sarcastic tone. 

"Why do you say that??", she replied, trying to sound calm.

He then got up and started walking around the desk, encircling her and keeping his gaze on her the entire time. He continued to speak. "Don't worry, Emily, there are PLENTY of nice boys in the sanctuary to take your pick from. They are really cute, much cuter than Tim, and they will ADORE you, practically worship the ground you walk on. I am sure you would like that, wouldn't you? To have boys adore you like that?"

This made her feel very uneasy, very uneasy in fact. He must have noticed, and he sat back down at the desk across from her and smiled at her. It was a beautiful smile, she noticed as she watched his beautiful face glow in the candle light. But it was not a pleasant smile; on the contrary, it gave her the chills.

"Let's move on, Emily. Tell me about yourself. Tell me about your childhood and younger teen years. Tell me, have you had any adversities you had to overcome?", his gaze was still fixated as he asked her. She began to stumble, not knowing where to begin. "what...would you ...like to know?", she asked uneasily.

"I see that I have made you uneasy, Emily. That was not my intention. In fact, I like you so much that I want to make this interview as easy as I possibly can. Just think of it as an "easy entrance" into the sanctuary. So this is how we are going to do this. I am going to say what I THINK is true, and you simply admit it or deny it. Simple , right?" Somehow, nothing about the plan seemed simple to her, but she was not in a position to argue.

"Let me take a wild guess...You and your family were the town trash. You grew up in the slums and people treated you like dirt". She winced slightly at these words, and he continued. "Also, you were the school slut were you not? That one girl who all the boys went to whenever they wanted an easy lay, the one who never said no".

"Please stop", she said quietly.

He ignored her, and continued. "They promised you the world, then used you and then dumped you, one by one, each and every one of them. They just wanted to have their way with you and then discard you like the piece of trash everyone said you were"

This made her very uneasy. He was speaking the truth, but how did he know that? What could possibly be in those files? She has never told anyone here about her past, especially not Tim. She hoped for this interview to be over, but he continued.

"Aw come on, you liked it and you know it! It made you feel special, didn't it? And you LOVE sex. You love getting it, as much as possible. You are the slut, just as you always have been. Am i correct?"

"You don't know when to stop" she whispered loudly, now feeling noticeably flustered.

"No, that's not true. I know exactly when I should stop, and then I don't". Then he continued. "Oh and one more thing...what about daddy...daddy helped himself to you too, whenever he pleased? His 'sweet little girl'?"

At that point, she could not take it any more. She stood up and screamed "ENOUGH!!!" Then he laughed. It was a wicked, demeaning laugh. She now clearly understood that he was enjoying this process very much, It gave him great pleasure to torment her this way, and he had her exactly where he wanted her. She became determined not to give him the satisfaction. She sat down calmly, and smiled the sweetest fake-smile she could produce. "So be it!", she said, "Since you must have your 'truth' and your 'honesty', I will admit that everything you said was correct. Yes, I had a rough childhood. We were poor, we were struggling, we were nearly starving, my father used to beat the living daylights out of us, my mother would cry every night and me and my sisters were terrified each night. Yes, people treated us like shit, and I have had terrible relationships. I don't know who you are with your fancy clothes and your makeup, and I have no idea how you know things abut me, but I will tell you that whatever I did was because it was what I HAD to do to survive. I am a survivor and I have every intention of staying that way."

He noticed her new composure, and looked at her as though in approval, and continued in a much softer and more pleasant and gentle voice. "Be reasonable, I am offering you a chance to come with me to the sanctuary. Not only that, I see leadership potential in you, perhaps you can take a significant role in the Cooperative". 

"Please tell me more", she replied.

Michael leaned in and gently touched his face while looking at her intently. "In due time... For now, I want you to tell me something, and tell me the truth. Do you love Tim?"

Her instinctual response was to reply "of course". However, he knew the game he was playing and he had this inherent ability to detect dishonesty. She considered the question for a moment, then replied "No. I do feel fond of him, and he has been really supportive of me, and he seems genuinely in love with me. But if you must have your "truth", then no, I don't love him."

Michael smiled slyly. "Excellent, exactly the answer I was hoping for. Congratulations! you made it to the sanctuary! Now, there is only one thing for you to do. All you have to do is give Tim this little pill. He will fall asleep and never wake up. And you will be saved and will have the world at your disposal. You will be in the sanctuary. You will have a future."

She gasped and felt the color drain from her face. "You cannot ask this of me".

"Oh yes I can, and I do. I am completely serious", he replied.

She felt a whirlwind of emotions, a combination of anger, despair and even fear. She felt tears swell up in her eyes, but she was determined not to give him the satisfaction of making her cry. She got up, turned away and walked toward the fireplace. She stood there for a moment in silence, now much more composed, but very well aware of his eyes upon her. She then heard him walk toward her, and a moment later he was standing behind her. Her heart began to beat faster and stronger in his close proximity. He then walked in front of her, his body just inches from her and his eyes intently fixated on her. At this point her heart was beating so fast she was almost certain he could feel it. 

Suddenly, she became aware of an intense attraction to him, nothing like she has ever felt before. Her cheeks felt flushed and her body broke out in a hot sweat. She could not bear to look at him, did not want to betray her emotion. But there was no fooling him, she was certain he was well aware of everything. He then took both her cheeks in his hands and lifted her face in a way that forced her to look straight into his eyes. 

"Think about it, Emily", he said in a low half-whisper, "He can't save you. I CAN". His beautiful blue-green eyes were looking at her intently and knowingly, and she felt like her soul was revealed to him in its entirety, like she had no secret to hide. 

Then her eyes turned toward his lips. They were full and moist and ever so slightly parted. Suddenly, she felt an intense desire to feel those lips on her. For one moment she forgot everything; that the world had ended, she forgot Tim, and she forgot the horrible act this man was trying to convince her to commit. For that instant all that mattered were his lips, and the only thing in the world she wanted was his kiss. She wanted him to hiss her, passionately and roughly, to feel his hands on her body, to give herself to him and to let him take her in any way he wanted. He brought his face close to hers, and she closed her eyes in intense anticipation. 

But his kiss never came. Instead, what came was a soft whisper in her ear "think about it, my darling".


End file.
